Kita Tidak Berbeda
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Special Fict for Happy ShikaIno Fanday./Aku berbeda.../Kenapa hanya aku yang berbeda?./"Kau tidak berbeda. Aku … dan … kau—sama."./Dia … dia … yang merubah pandanganku dan…—jatuh cinta padanya…/"Ya, aku ada alasan lain. Alasannya—" ./Yakinlah kalau kita tidak sempurna, dan menjadikan kesempurnaan itu adalah ... Kebersamaan dengan orang tercinta./ SIVE 2012 - ShikaIno Birthday./


Aku berbeda…

Aku berbeda…

Sangat berbeda…

Kenapa hanya aku yang berbeda?

—"Kau tidak berbeda. Aku … dan … kau—sama."

Dia … dia … yang merubah pandanganku dan…

—jatuh cinta padanya…

.

.

.

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kita Tidak Berbeda © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For ShikaIno Event Day**_

"_**SIVE EVENT 2012"**_

_**If you love ShikaIno, please join**__**:**_

_**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (**__**without the space**__**)**_

_**-Guardians-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying and Review my story**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Menangis

Satu hal dibenakku untuk menumpahkan segala kesedihan … penderitaan … bahkan kekurangan yang aku miliki. Diriku meringkuk di kamar, tak peduli dengan suara memanggil dan gedoran pintu. Akupun tidak begitu jelas dengan suara-suara itu, alunan nada tinggi tidak bisa aku rasakan di indra pendengaranku. Karena aku—

Tidak bisa mendengar…

Itulah kelemahanku yang menjadi ejekan dari teman-temanku disekolah. Miris dengan keadaan tubuh yang sempurna tapi kedua telingaku tidak mampu mendengar. Haruskah aku pergi dari dunia ini dan tenang bersama _kaa-san_ku di surga.

Cairan bening yang keluar dari mataku tak terbendung lagi sampai membasahi rok sekolahku. Teringat dengan pekerjaan rumah yang belum kukerjakan—diriku langsung bangkit dan menepis sejenak pikiran kalutku walau mungkin—aku tidak konsentrasi mengerjakannya.

Dengan mengeluarkan pulpen, buku tulis dan buku cetak _bahasa jepang_. Aku langsung mengerjakan beberapa soal yang tertulis di buku. Sesaat diriku menatap pigura warna ungu dan terpampang sebuah keluarga bahagia. Aku mengelus permukaan kaca dan kembali cairan bening mengalir dari mataku.

_Dret … dret …_

Seketika lamunanku terbuyar merasakan getaran disaku bajuku. Aku melihat layar dan menampilkan pesan, mulutku terkatup kemudian aku beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"_Gomen, tou-san…_"

_**End of Pov-**_

Gadis bersurai pirang pucat kaget dengan kehadiran sosok pria berkepala empat tepat berada di pintu kamarnya. Seraya menundukkan kepalanya—dia meminta maaf kepada sosok itu.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Tegakkan kepalamu, ayah memaafkanmu kok," ucap pria itu menepuk kepala anak gadisnya.

Ino—nama gadis itu perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok yang menjadi _single parents_. Dia tiba-tiba langsung memeluk tubuh ayahnya hingga pria itu agak kaget dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Bagaiman dengan sekolahmu, nak? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu sambil merenggangkan pelukan anaknya dan memberi isyarat tangan hingga sang anak paham akan maksud dari ayahnya.

"B-a-i-k, _t-o-o-u-san_…," jawab Ino terbata-bata. Bohong … apa yang ia jawab berbanding terbalik dengan yang sebernanya.

Sang ayah tersenyum tipis—bukan, senyuman miris menguar dari bibir pria itu. "Jangan bohong dengan _tou-san_, Ino." Kembali—pria itu menggerakan tangannya tepat di iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

Ino menggaruk kepalanya. Benar juga kata _tou-san_, dia tidak bisa membohongi beliau. Karena dia satu-satunya yang tahu akan kelainannya. Dia menggerakan tangannya di layar ponselnya kemudian menunjukkan kepada _tou-san_nya

"Ooh, begitu. Kalau ada apa—apa, cepat hubungi ayah ya," seru pria kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan mendapat anggukan paham juga senyuman tipis.

"Y-y-…a … t-o-u … s-s-an."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sangat menyejukkan, hingga hembusan angin pelan-pelan menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon. Di sana bersenderlah sang gadis beriris _Aquamarine_ sambil menggerakkan tangannya menulis di-_note_ kecilnya dan bersenandung di dalam hatinya.

"Hei, siapa kamu?"

Ino terperanjat dengan mata membulat, dia segera menutup note kecilnya dan berlari menjauhi seseorang menganggu keasyikan. Tapi, langkah gadis itu terhenti karena tangan sosok asing menahannya.

Pemuda berkuncir ke atas mengernyit bingung dengan respon gadis itu. Sebernanya dia penasaran dengan gadis—atau perempuan yang menurut pemikirannya adalah merepotkan. Tapi, kenapa dirinya sekarang menahan gadis itu hanya—ingin mengetahui namanya.

Dia menggerakkan pelan tangan gadis itu—dan mereka saling berhadapan.

"Siapa kamu? Kamu anak baru ya disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Samar-samar, Ino mendengarnya dan memilih diam seraya mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda itu sesaat melihat di telinga sebelah kanan ada semacam alat pendengaran dan sebelah kirinya tidak ada. Dia paham dan kemudian menggerakan tangannya membentuk isyarat _"siapa kamu?_"

Ino merasa aneh dengan laki-laki yang sekarang tepat dihadapannya tahu kalau dirinya tidak mendengar dan bisu—eh. Seraya mengatupkan mulutnya—dia menunduk tak mau melihat wajah pemuda—atau teman seumuran pertama yang baru menyapanya saat berada di sekolah. Dia menulis di note kecilnya dan memperlihatkan kepada pemuda itu.

_Namaku Ino Yamanaka, senang berkenalan denganmu_

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu tersenyum mengerti kemudian menarik note milik Ino. Dia menulis beberapa kalimat kemudian menyerahkan kepadanya.

_Oh begitu, berarti aku memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku Shikamaru Nara._

Dan lagi, Ino menulis pertanyaan di note kecil itu dan menyerahkan kepada Shikamaru—teman barunya. Mereka berdua berulang kali bertukar pikiran melalui note kecil itu hingga kikikan kecil terpancar dari mulut mereka. Tanpa sadar—waktu istirahat telah usai.

Shikamaru melihat jam pergelangan tangannya, dia agak panik melihat jam pelajaran—Mebuki_-sensei_ mau dimulai. Dia beranjak dan berlari kecil—kemudian sadar meninggalkan Ino sendiri di sana, dia mendekatinya dan menarik—gadis itu tanpa peduli dengan Ino meronta untuk di lepaskan.

Sesampainya di kelas Ino, Shikamaru langsung ke kelasnya yang kebetulan berada dekat dari kelas gadis itu. Tanpa mengucap pamit, Ino hanya melambaikan tangannya—yang tiba-tiba kaku karena ditahan sesuatu oleh tangan gadis lainnya—orang yang mengejeknya … selalu hingga dia terkucilkan di sana.

"Wah … wah …, sepertinya gadis bisu bisa mendapatkan teman rupanya. Terlebih lagi, dia seorang laki-laki pula," ejek gadis berambut cokelat muda agak mempelintir tangan Ino.

"Tunggu dulu …, jangan-jangan laki-laki itu hanya memanfaatkan dirimu saja. Percuma kau memiliki tubuh sempurna kalau kau—" sambil mendorong Ino masuk ke kelas dengan keras hingga dia terjerembab ke lantai.

"—bisu dan tuli!"

Seketika ruangan kelas .3 itu heboh dan tertawa mengejek bahkan mencaci maki Ino.

Tapi, Ino memilih untuk cuek dan menahan segala ejekan dari teman sekelasnya. Memang dia berbeda sampai kapanpun berbeda. Tidaklah sama dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki tubuh sempurna juga bisa merasakan seluruh indra berfungsi dengan baik.

Ino mengambil note kecil yang berisi percakapan semu dengan laki-laki yang baru ia temui dan sempat berbincang walau dengan media note kecil ini. Dia meremas kuat note itu dan berharap kalau ini semua cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat kedua berbunyi hingga sebagian siswa keluar dengan riang dari kelas bahkan tidak peduli dengan gurunya memberi tugas di papan tulis. Sama halnya dengan kelas .3, Ino dengan cepat menulis tugas rumah yang tertulis di _whiteboard_ dan memasukkan kembali buku-bukunya.

Sedetik kemudian, Ino melihat sekeliling kelas. Dan dirinya bingung, kenapa para gadis seumurannya bergerombol di depan kelasnya. Ino memilih cuek dan tenggelam dengan note kecilnya itu.

Tak sadar seseorang pemuda kini berada didepannya. Dengan usilnya pemuda itu mengambil paksa note kecil itu hingga Ino menoleh siapa yang menggangunya. Dia kaget mendapati Shikamaru berada tepat didepannya.

"Hai, Ino. Kebetulan aku dan temanku lewat, maka—ikut bersama kami makan siang bersama ya?" Shikamaru menggerakan tangan menyerupai isyarat dan seketika terdengar pekikan kencang dari salah satu gadis.

Ajakan Shikamaru membuat Ino agak ragu menerima ajakan itu, dan dengan seenaknya Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat suara teriakan para gadis memekakkan telinganya.

"Heii, Shikamaru. Cepatlah—" suara baritone nan dingin membuat Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino tanpa izin dari pemiliknya. Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena mendapat tatapan membunuh dari para gadis. Tapi memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya?

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa menunggumu itu sangat merepotkan, Shikamaru?" dengus pemuda berambut merah membara yang duduk dekat gadis berambut merah muda.

"Garaa, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sakura-ku," gerutu pemuda berambut mencuat warna biru menarik gadis beriris _emerald _itu menjauhi dari Gaara.

Gaara menggerutu pelan sesaat. "Salah sendiri, kau meninggalkan pacarmu di sini. Dasar Sasuke lamban."

Ctak, urat Sasuke keluar dan seraya mengancam Gaara dengan aura membunuhnya.

Ino merasa terasing memilih menyembunyikan di balik tubuh Shikamaru. Dia takut kalau meraka akan mengejeknya seperti teman sekelasnya.

"Ehemm, Shikamaru. Siapa gadis yang berada dibelakangmu itu?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan agak keras hingga semua pasang mata kecuali Sasuke melihat Shikamaru seolah mengintrograsikan.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Naruto." Shikamaru menarik pelan tubuh gadis itu hingga seluruh sahabatnya bisa melihatnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda sambil memiringkan kepalnya dan tersenyum tipis, "siapa namamu?"

Ino tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan gadis itu memilih menyerahkan note kecil kepada-nya. Sakura kurang paham kemudian mendapati Shikamaru menggerakan tangannya dan dia menulis nama di note itu.

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Sakura menyerahkan sendiri ke Ino. "_G-gomen_, aku tidak tahu kalau kau nggak bisa mendengar. Salam kenal," seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Ino dengan senang hati menerima uluran itu dan mengeluarkan dua kata walau terbata-bata. "S-a-l-l-a-m … k-k-e-n-a-l"

Gadis bernama Ino kini tersenyum bahagia mendapati teman lagi bukan hanya satu bahkan seluruh sahabat Shikamaru dengan senang hati menerima kehadirannya.

Dia-pun diajak makan bersama. Sesekali Ino melihat pentengkaran kecil antar dua oemuda yang bernama Gaara dan Sasuke karena masalah Gaara tak sengaja menumpahkan cuka ke rok Sakura. Juga Naruto selalu menggoda gadis berambut ungu—Hinata dan mendapat deathglare dengan Neji. Tanpa sadar, Ino mulai bisa tertawa dengan kelakuan teman-teman barunya.

Dan juga iris _onyx_ tak berkutik menatap keceriaan wajah Ino. Shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman sampai Naruto menggoda pemuda ber-_IQ_ 200 lebih itu.

"Ciee… ciee… sepertinya ada menarik nih," goda Naruto.

Shikamaru berjengit kaget dan sengaja melempar botol plastik tepat di kepala Naruto. "Apaa-apaan kau, Naruto!"

"Tak usah mengelak. Kau daritadi memandang Ino tanpa berkutik."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Ino menunduk malu. Dia tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru tak berhenti menatapnya. Dia juga berpikir buat apa si jenius Nara menatap dirinya—dan dia merutuk kekurangannya lagi hingga sengguka terdengar dari bibirnya.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata memberi isyarat kepada Ino.

Ino memilih menundukkan kepala dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu…

"Jangan sungkan dengan kami, Ino. Kami tidak akan mengejekmu seperti teman sekelasmu itu," imbuh Sasuke. Perkataannya membuat arah pasang mata mengarah ke dirinya, "—heii, jangan menatapku!" dengusnya.

Shikamaru mengulang perkataan Sasuke dengan menggerakan tangannya. Gadis itu kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum kembali.

Hangat, kini dirasakan Ino. Semacam perasaan yang membuat dirinya lega dan tenang juga—secara tak langsung mendapat perlindungan. _Kami-sama_, telah mengabulkan doanya.

"Oh ya, kalau pulang nanti—bareng yo," ajak Naruto.

"Memang kita selalu bersama, bodoh!" seru Gaara.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "bukan. Maksudku Ino. Maukan kau ikut bersama kami?" ucapnya menggerakan tangannya.

Ino menggeleng dan menulis di note kecilnya kemudian diserahkan kepada Naruto. Seketika wajah muram terlihat dari Naruto. "Ya sayang sekali. Tapi, lain kali kita pulang bareng, ok."

Walau tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Ino mengangguk seakan dia tahu akan yang diucapkan dari pemuda beriris _sapphire blue_ itu. Tanpa disadari olehnnya, diam-diam Shikamaru mencuri pandang gadis disampingnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya,dia melihat gadis ini hanya saja sekarang dia bisa melihat dari dekat. Tampaknya beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang dengan gadis ini sebelum mereka saling mengenal, ada perasaan yang menggelitik di hati. Salahnya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui namanya—baru hari ini di pohon beringin—mereka dipertemukan.

Tak terasa beberapa minggu, Ino melewati hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama teman barunya. Bahkan dia bisa mengucap beberapa kata, berkat diajarkan oleh Hinata dan Sakura. Dia lebih banyak tersenyum dan melupakan kekurangan yang ada dalam dirinya—dia mencoba terus dan terus untuk bisa meminimalisir kekurangannya.

Terlebih lagi, dia selalu dijemput oleh Shikamaru ketika jam istirahat ataupun saat waktu pulang tiba. Sama halnya dengan Shikamaru. Ino merasakan ada sekumpulan ion-ion positif di dalam hatinya, ketika dia bersamanya, debaran jantung berpacu cepat juga ketika Shikamaru tak sengaja menjahilinya—seketika mukanya memerah.

Dia tersenyum tipis dengan kejadian-kejadian yang menjadi kenangan di dalam otaknya. Seraya bersenandung kecil di dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba dia ditarik oleh sekumpulan gadis yang membencinya dan menghadang Ino berjalan.

"Tunggu dulu, gadis tuli. Sepertinya, kau sudah berubah ya—menjadi penggoda rupanya," ejek gadis seraya menarik helai-helai rambut Ino.

"Kau tahu mereka. Mereka yang menjadi teman barumu itu—adalah sekumpulan anak kaya dan pemuda yang kau dekati sekarang itu—adalah salah satu primadona sekolah ini. Ternyata kau sangat murahan," bentak gadis yang lain.

Karena menggunakan alat pendengaran yang disengaja dibeli oleh Shikamaru. Dia mendengar sangat jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh para gadis yang mengejeknya. Perkataan itu sangat menusuk hatinya dan membuatnya sadar kalau dirinya hanya orang biasa diantara teman barunya.

Bahkan mungkin teman-teman barunya mungkin akan mengejeknya dari kejauhan, dia tidak menyadari itu. Para gadis yang mengejeknya tersenyumpuas mendapati orang yang ditindasnya kembali dalam terpurukan dan mereka meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan Ino. Shikamaru malah kalang kabut mencari Ino kesana kemari—bahkan keseluruh penjuru sekolah dengan hasilnya nihil—tidak ketemu. Bukan hanya Shikamaru, para sahabatnya mencari keberadaan Ino dan tanpa sadar mendapati sekumpulan perempuan yang dikenal sebagai teman sekelasnya. Sasuke menghampiri dan menanyakan keberadaan Ino, bukan mendapat jawaban malah mendapat tatapan haus dari mereka. Pemuda itu langsung merutuki dan kabur dari mereka.

Shikamaru dan sahabatnya berkumpul di tempat semula, dan mereka dengan refleks menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menemukannya," ucap Gaara.

"Aku juga. Malah aku yang dikejar oleh para gadis di kelasnya," seru Sasuke.

"Maaf, Shika. Kami tidak menemukan Ino," ucap Sakura.

Shikamaru merasa bersalah karena kemungkinan teman sekelasnya mengejeknya lagi. Tanpa disadari, sekumpulan gadis yang mengejek Ino berbicara mengenainya dan tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru dan yang lainnya mendengar percakapan itu dan pemuda jenius tegang dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Dimana Ino? Katakan padaku?" bentak Shikamaru.

Gadis berambut cokelat menjawab dengan asalan dan penuh percaya diri. "Mungkin dia frustasi juga bisa bunuh diri. Dasar gadis tuli dan bisu!"

Aura membunuh keluar dari Shikamaru dan menerjang gadis itu hingga jatuh ke tanah. "Jawab aku, dimana Ino?". Dia hampir saja menghabisi gadis itu karena tubuhnya berhasil ditahan oleh Neji dan Sasuke.

Seketika para sekumpulan gadis itu menciut dan berkeringat dingin. "Kami tidak tahu."

"Katakan sejujurnya atau pembicaraan tadi saya serahkan ke kepala sekolah," ucap datar Gaara memegang telepon genggamnya yang berisi rekaman pembicaraan mereka.

"Kelakuan kalian bukan seperti siswa. Memang benar kami anak yang memiliki pengaruh di sekolah ini. Tapi—kalian tidak bisa seenaknya menganggu teman kami. Kami sama seperti kalian, sama-sama bersekolah disini dan menuntut ilmu. Kekayaan yang kami miliki bukan milik kami—tapi milik orang tua kami. Kalian paham?" jelas dengan panjang lebarnya keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Sekarang—dimana teman kami?" tanya Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

Salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan patah-patah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Shikamaru langsung berlari dan menuju tempat yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Awas kalau kalian bohong," ancam Naruto.

Sebernanya Sakura dan Hinata ingin menyusul Shikamaru tapi ditahan oleh sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian menahan kami?" dengus Sakura.

"Biarkan Shikamaru menemuinya," jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalian pasti tahu," sahut Naruto seraya memelankan suara dan didengar tajam oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Dan mereka berdua tersenyum tipis…

"_Oh begitu rupanya_."

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dengan nafas terengah-engah menghampiri sebuah pohon yang menjadikan pertemuan diantara mereka berdua. benar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu kalau Ino berada di sana. Perlahan-lahan langkah Shikamaru mendekati gadis beriris _aquamarine_—dan yang berhasil mengusik hatinya.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Ino, kini Shikamaru tepat di depannya, "Ino…"

Ino kaget dan berusaha tapi ditahan oleh kedua tangan Shikamaru yang menahan pergerakannya. "K-k-a-u … m-a-a-u ap-a? ak-k-u bu-bu-ka-n si-a-p-a si-a-p-a … k-a-l-l-i-a-n."

"Tidak. Kau adalah teman kami."

"Ta-t-a-p-i … k-a-l-i-a-n o-ra-ng ka-ya … s-e-d-a-ngk-a-n a-k-u h-a-n-y-a … o-r-a-n-g b-i-a-s-a," ucap Ino.

"—Tidak, kami menerimamu apa adanya."

"A-a-k-u d-a-a-n … kau b-e-r-b-e-da—"

"—Kau tidak berbeda. Aku … dan … kau—sama."

Ino mengatupkan mulutnya tak percaya. Mendapati sang gadis diam akan ucapannya—perlahan jarak antara keduanya menipis hingga kurang dari dua puluh senti dan nafas Shikamaru berhembus di wajah gadis itu.

"Kita sama. tidak ada yang beda, aku mendekatimu karena aku … tertarik denganmu," ucap Shikamaru.

"A-k-u b-a-n-y-a-a-k … k-e-k-u-r-a-n-g-a-n … b-a-h-k-a-n k-a-u … m-e-l-i-h-a-t-k-u t-i-d-a-k b-i-s-a … m-e-n-d-e-n-g-a-r … d-a-n … b-i-s-u," seru Ino.

"Tidak peduli dengan kekurangan itu. Karena kekurangan itu membuat kita tidak maju, kenapa aku membelikan alat pendengaran untukmu semata-mata aku ingin kau meresponku … bukan hanya aku bahkan semua orang bisa berkomunikasi denganmu."

"A-a-d-a a-l-a-s-a-a-n l-a-i-n b-u-k-a-n?"

"Ya, aku ada alasan lain. Alasannya—" Shikamaru membisikkan tepat ditelinga Ino, "—aku mencintaimu."

Jelas … sangat jelas di telinga Ino kalau pemuda di depannya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Rona kemerahan menghiasi di pipinya, dan dia menggerakan tangannya membentuk isyarat sama halnya dengan Shikamaru.

_a-i-s-h-i-t-e-r-u … m-o_

Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru menghamburkan pelukannya ke tubuh Ino dan mengeratnya kuat. "Arigatou, Ino."

Ino membalas pelukannya, kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan dan menatap intens iris _aquamarine_ milik kekasih barunya. Perlahan jarak keduanya menipis dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu titik. Seketika euforia merah jambu membahana di hati keduanya masing-masing dan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dedaunan yang menjadikan saksi bisu percintaan kedua remaja itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tujuh tahun kemudian_…

.

.

"Mengenang masa lalu," ucap pria berusia 24 tahun memeluk wanitanya dari belakang

Sang wanita tersenyum tipis dan masih menatap pohon yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka berdua. "Ya."

Sambil menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya, Shikamaru membisikkan tepat ditelinganya. "Tak terasa sudah tujuh tahun semenjak pertemuan kita di pohon ini. Aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu,Ino."

Ino—tepatnya telah menyandang nama belakang menjadi Ino Nara setelah dipersunting oleh pria jenius empat yang tahun lalu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kehidupan menjadi lebih bermakna ketika dirinya bisa menjadi istri sekaligus—

"_Tou-chan … Kaa-chan_ …"

Suara gadis mungil menghampiri Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang bercengkrama menikmati masa-masa lalu percintaan mereka berdua. Gadis pirang pucat dengan iris _onyx_—menjadikan Ino sebagai ibu dari buah cinta pertama mereka. Beruntung anaknya berfisik normal dan bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Ada apa Ai-_chan_?" tanya Shikamaru merendahkan tubuhnya seraya mengelus rambut anak gadisnya.

"Kenapa Ai ditinggal sendirian sedangkan—_tou-chan dan kaa-chan_ berduaan di sini," gerutu Ai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ai cemburu ya, kalau _tou-san_ berduaan dengan _kaa-san_—hmm."

"Dia tidak cemburu, Shikamaru." Suara baritone yang membuat Shikamaru mendengus dengan sepasang suami istri Uchiha.

"Kalian menganggu lagi," dengus Shikamaru meninju pelan bungsu Uchiha. Dan tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mereka.

Sakura pun menghampiri Ino dengan memeluk erat dan wanita bersurai merah muda ini agak sakit di bawah perutnya karena terlalu memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Dasar cero-b-oh. Bagaimana de-ng-an an-ak ke-du-a di da-la-m pe-rut-mu in-i?" ucap Ino menggelitik perut Sakura.

"Dia sehat, bibi hihi…, dan kau juga bagaimana?"

Ino tersipu malu dengan nyonya Uchiha dan mereka pun asyik dengan obrolannya.

Tampak anak laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ mencuat keatas dengan iris _Onyx_ tak setuju dengan orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Ai, dia merasa terkucilkan.

"Grr—kalau sudah begini, mana bisa diganggu," dengus Reiichi Uchiha.

"Bisa kok diganggu—"

Eh, Reiichi dan Ai menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati paman Naruto dan bibi Hinata menginterupsi mereka.

"Kapan kau datang, _dobe_?"

"Sedetik yang lalu dan mendengar protes anakmu, _teme_."

"Kemana kakak iparmu, Naruto?"

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan di Jerman bersama istrinya, kalau tidak salah namanya Tenten."

"Naruto-_ji, _dimana Gaara-_ji_?" tanya Reiichi.

Naruto tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya, "dia sedang sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri."

"Memang dia kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalian pasti tahu, kalau dia mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan Matsuri—teman sekampusnya dulu."

Hinata menyerahkan undangan bertinta emas kepada Sakura dan Ino, "katanya maaf tidak bisa ke sini. Dan mereka berharap kalian datang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ingat peristiwa penembakan cinta pemuda jenius disini" seru Naruto.

Seketika Ino merona akan ucapan Naruto. "Jangan diingat lagi."

"Bagaimana kami tidak lupa kalau si jenius ber-_IQ_ 200 lebih menyatakan cinta dan manisnya juga—ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan," ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

"K-kalian melihatnya?" gertak Shikamaru.

"Sadar atau tidak sadar, kami melihatnya." Sahut Naruto.

"A-apa?"

.

.

"Naruto-_ji_, ciuman apa sih?"

.

.

.

_Sebuah perbedaan tidak menjadi hambatan_

_Bahkan kekurangan dalam diri kita_

_Bisa menjadi satu _

_Menjadi satu titik yaitu…_

_-Kesempurnaan-_

_Yakinlah kalau kita tidak sempurna, dan menjadikan kesempurnaan itu adalah_

_Kebersamaan dengan orang tercinta_

_Bagaimana dengan kalian?_

_._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

Wulanz Aihara Notes

Yatta-zoo, akhirnya karya buat _Happy ShikaIno Fanday _selesaiiiii….

Mungkin ini karya-ku kedua di pairing ini… maafkan diriku juga karya untuk tahun ini banyak kekurangan dalam segi dan bagian deskripsi kata juga alurnya nggak sesuai. Karena saya sebagai author adalah manusia biasa

Yang terpenting bisa menghadiahkan karya buat si jenius dan si cerewet …siapa lagi kalau bukan—

Shikamaru Nara dan Ino Yamanaka

_Otanjoubi Omedetoo Shikamaru *22 September*_

_And—_

_Otanjoubi Omedetoo Ino *23 September*_

_Happy ShikaIno Fanday_

_Lovely_

_**Regards**_

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

"_**Tsurugi De Lelouch"**_

_**22 September 2012, 11.23 a.m**_


End file.
